FOURTEEN - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Grace turns fourteen and it's an adventuresome day with Uncle Steve & Auntie Cath


_Much love to our readers and to Sammy & Ilna for being family._

 _Additional ANs at the end_

* * *

 **FOURTEEN**

Steve entered Danny and Grace's house and bent to pet Scout who'd run up to greet him.

"Hi, Uncle Steve! I'll be there in a second!" Grace's voice carried from the hall.

"Auntie Catherine is finishing up a call, take your time."

Danny handed Steve an envelope. "Here's the permission slip - consent form, I mean. My cell's never gonna be off." He grabbed his daughter's bag from the hall table and tucked a few bills in the pocket. "Make sure she wears the poncho if it starts to rain like a monsoon …"

"You're more than welcome to come, you know." Steve motioned to the door.

"And fly through the jungle on a cord? No thank you, Tarzan. I can't believe Grace suggested this. What happened to bowling birthdays like we used to have when we were kids?"

"Bowling birthdays were when we were eight, Danny." Catherine's voice sounded from the door as she entered. "And she actually suggested skydiving, remember?"

"Because of _him_." He pointed at his best friend who was smirking. "Wipe that look of your face, you maniac. You've got my little girl wanting an _adventure_ for her birthday. She used to want a mani-pedi."

"We're doing that tomorrow." Catherine smiled. "At our post adventure spa before brunch."

Danny sighed. "I know, I know, she's been talking about it all week. Just remember your husband," for all his bluster, he couldn't contain a tiny grin at the way Catherine's eyes sparked at the term, "here promised nothing extravagant. Again."

"It's not, really. The zip lining is six hours and includes lunch and everything. And the flight is free. Steve knew a guy, like you always say."

"Just don't enlist my daughter in the paratroopers, okay?" Danny smiled at how much his best friends loved Grace.

"Never," Steve said as Grace came down the hall. "Paratroopers are Army."

* * *

 **ZIP AND DIP ADVENTURES**

After the short flight to the big island, they drove to the zip line course in a jeep Steve arranged to borrow from one of Kamekona's brothers.

Grace chattered on excitedly as they neared their destination. "...and when I told Linda and Kaylie, they said take a lot of pictures, because they want to see them right away. Kaylie's brother kinda has a crush on you, Auntie Cath, since he saw the wedding pictures." She leaned as far forward as her seatbelt would allow. "He's twelve, but he said you're the prettiest girl he ever saw." She grinned at Steve in the rearview mirror.

"I can't argue with the kid's taste." He shrugged and placed a hand over Catherine's where it rested on the console, and Grace's grin grew.

Once they'd arrived at the check-in point, Steve parked in the lot and went up to the young man sitting at a table handling registrations.

"We booked three online, under Rollins." He pulled the receipt Catherine had downloaded from his wallet.

"Great. I'm Owen. We'll need to see your licences and have you sign waivers before you're fitted for harnesses. Is that your daughter?"

"Our niece." Steve grinned and handed the man his I.D. and a parent consent form. "Her father signed the minor consent."

"Oh, Commander McGarrett. I didn't recognize you," he said as he glanced at Steve's I.D.

As Catherine stepped up to pass him her own, with Grace at her side, he smiled. "Congratulations, Commander, Lieutenant. I saw the blurb in Oahu today." He turned to Grace. "You must be Detective William's daughter, right?" He unfolded and read the form with Grace's information and Danny's signature.

"That's me." She smiled as Steve and Catherine thanked him for his good wishes.

"It's Grace's birthday, this is part of her present." Catherine took back her I.D. and tucked it away.

"Excellent! Happy birthday. We love adventurers." He fist bumped the teen, and her smile grew.

Steve winked at their niece and added, "She suggested skydiving, but I didn't want to kill my partner."

"Or have him kill you," Catherine added with a grin.

"I think you'll find this just as exciting and way more scenic." He pointed. "If you go check in with Daiki and Letty they'll explain the safety features and we'll all be ready to go in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

When all the guests were fitted with harnesses and safety checks were complete, the guides did a little question and answer session. "Everyone enjoying their vacation so far?" Letty, a ponytailed blond with a runner's build asked the group of six, including Steve, Catherine and Grace.

"We live here," Grace said. "Well, on Oahu, actually."

"Lucky you," one of two older teens there with her family, announced with a smile. "Ever done this before?"

"Not me. But my aunt and uncle have." She looked at them. "And Auntie Catherine has jumped from helos and Uncle Steve's done HALOs," Grace added, getting a proud look from Steve at her use of the acronym for high-altitude low opening military parachuting.

"Navy?" The girl's mom extended her hand. "Petty Officer Kim Phelps."

"How'd you know what branch they were in?" Grace shook the woman's hand and looked at Catherine as she and Steve did the same.

"You said _helo_." She grinned. "The Army calls 'em choppers. This is my daughter, Jasmine and my son, Andre. My husband took one for the team and is golfing with all four of our parents."

Everyone chuckled and introduced themselves as the guide gathered them to the first area to begin their adventure.

* * *

At the initial platform, Catherine went first and Grace looked about ready to explode with excitement as she watched her aunt soar along on the shortest and easiest of the lines, just a few feet off the ground. As they progressed, they would culminate with a three-quarters of a mile long line going over a 250 foot waterfall.

"Commander." Daiki motioned him forward. "Want to go next?

"No." Steve shook his head. "Gracie is going next." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need to be able to see her."

"It's perfectly safe, you can …" Daiki trailed off when he saw Steve's expression. "But if you want to go after your niece, it's fine."

"Gracie will go between Catherine and me on all the lines. Go ahead, sweetheart." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Have fun."

Grace grinned at Steve's protective posture and squeezed his hand where it rested on her shoulder. Turning to the college-age young man with a ready smile, she nodded. "I'm ready, Daiki."

Seconds later, she was soaring towards the next platform, the lush green a blur beneath her feet. When she raised her eyes, she could see Catherine cheering her on.

"How was it?" Catherine asked as she wrapped her in a hug.

"It was … _amazing_!" Grace was breathless. "Did you get a picture?"

"I got a video." Catherine held up her phone before tucking into a pocket and zipping it closed.

"Maybe don't show Danno any videos 'til we're done." Grace giggled and turned to see Steve approaching the platform. "Uncle Steve! Wasn't that cool?" She hugged him, and he grinned. "I mean I know you've done it for real on missions and stuff, and way higher up, but it was _so_ cool."

"Never as cool as with you, Gracie." He caught Catherine's eyes and she was smiling. A few wisps of hair had worked their way loose around her face and he reached to touch one. Ostensibly to tuck it back into her helmet, but really because she looked so beautiful he just needed to touch her.

* * *

Several hours later, Steve watched Grace as she confidently soared over the waterfall before he began his descent, a smile growing as her happy shrieks reached his ears.

At the platform, he was caught in another hug. "Okay that was amazing, it was … wow." Grace was breathless and Catherine could see Steve's happiness at their niece's exhilaration. "Did you see the rainbows? They were like one over the other. I mean I saw a rainbow from the top! How cool is that?" Her voice was high with excitement.

"Looks like you enjoyed the ride," Daiki said, grinning.

"I _loved_ it!" Grace nodded, eyes bright. "I'd do it again tomorrow."

"Be sure to tell your friends, then. We love local customers." He turned to the rest of the group. "Is everyone ready to cool off in the waterfall, swim and have lunch?"

A chorus of "yeahs" rang out and as they all took the trek down from the platform and moved to the waiting jeeps, Grace shook her head. "Every year I think we can't possibly have a better time and every year it's just the best." She wrapped an arm around Steve and Catherine. "Thanks again for this."

"You," Catherine gave her shoulder a squeeze as they reached the jeep, "are more than welcome. We always have as much fun as you."

Handing off her helmet to Daiki, Grace climbed in and buckled up, her smile a mile wide.

* * *

Over lunch, Grace was chatting with Jasmine as the girls went to the cooler for more water. Catherine shared a look with Steve as their voices drifted back to the picnic area from a few yards away.

"April thirtieth, and I was one of the maids of honor. It was the most romantic wedding, _ever_. Way better than William and Kate's."

"Cool. You have pictures?"

"I have like a million on my phone. I can show you when we get in the jeep. Auntie Cath wore these amazing purple shoes with her dress 'cause it's his favorite color on her. Isn't that the best …"

"Congratulations." Kim, Jasmine's mom nodded at them with a smile. "My daughter's hooked now, you're gonna get a ton of questions on the ride back."

"Thank you." Catherine glanced at Steve with a small grin.

Steve's return smile was warm. "Gracie has more photos than we do."

Catherine nodded. "She'll definitely keep Jasmine entertained."

The girls returned and began to gather the remnants of lunch with their families. As they all climbed into the large jeep, Grace pulled her phone from the zipped pocket of her pants and began to scroll through photos with her new friend. By the time they'd reached their destination, the girls had exchanged Twitter handles and Grace was finishing up with, "And how cute is my cousin Joan in all that tulle?" as Catherine and Steve's hands found each other's on the seat between them.

* * *

Back at the beach house, Steve took Cammie for a run while Grace and Catherine showered and changed. Upon his return, he grinned at his niece dozing on the sofa, take out menu in hand, and told Catherine, "I'm gonna shower real quick, order me whatever you're having." He ran up the stairs as Catherine placed an order for two Shanghai angus steak dinners and a string bean chicken breast for Grace.

When the food arrived twenty minutes later, Catherine gently poked Grace's arm with a grin. "Hey, sweetie, I know you're hungry or I'd just let you sleep."

Her eyes blinked open. "Oh, no, I'm _starving_. Yum." She sat up and unwrapped her chopsticks to dig in.

"What did you guys get?" She waved the chopsticks over her plate. "Cause this is a lot."

"I'll finish it."

"Uncle Steve'll finish it."

They said together as Grace laughed, said, "monobrain" and grinned as she took a bite.

* * *

After dinner, Grace was in her room at the beach house wrapping up a call to her dad. "I'm really sleepy, I'm gonna go to bed."

Danny's voice was amused, _"Wait, wait, who are you and where's my kid? It's nine thirty two and you're going to bed?"_

Grave giggled. "We zip lined for like four hours and swam in the waterfall, Danno."

" _Well then, who am I to stop an early bedtime for a teenager? Go, I'm glad you had fun, I love you. See you tomorrow."_

"Love you, 'night." She blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call, looking up as Catherine tapped on the doorframe.

"Hey, I can …" She indicated she could come back.

"No, that was just Danno saying goodnight. He's laughing at me for going to bed so early." Grace grinned.

"It was a strenuous day." Catherine smiled as Steve popped his head in.

"Hey, Gracie, need anything?"

"Nope. I'm all set. Thanks again, today was the best. Love you both." She moved to hug them.

"Love you. And don't be surprised if your arms are a little sore tomorrow. Do some stretching when you wake up, okay?" Steve kissed her head. "Even with your increased upper body strength from our training, holding the line puts strain on the brachioradialis and extensor carpi radialis muscles in your forearms and your deltoids."

"Okay, Uncle Steve. 'Night."

Catherine grinned at Steve's use of the proper muscle names, her smile widening at Grace's complete understanding from their training.

* * *

Down the hall, minutes later, Steve held up the covers as Catherine joined him in bed. "She really had a blast today," she said as she slid over and propped up on her elbow.

"I -" Steve stopped as his phone dinged a text. He held it up, punched speed dial and put it on speaker. "Danny."

"Hey, Danny, we had a great time," Catherine added.

" _Congratulations, you exhausted a teenager into an early bedtime. No easy feat."_

"Gracie did amazing. And when we got to the waterfall the guides were impressed with how strong a swimmer she is." The pride in Steve's voice was palpable, and Catherine rubbed his bicep.

" _Excellent. Because if you're gonna coach my kid, I expect her to outshine everyone at that competition," he teased._

"No contest," Steve said confidently. "Gracie's got this. And Danny? She really did do great today."

"She made a friend, too. Another girl on the adventure. She was showing her pictures -" Catherine began, but Danny finished, "of your wedding?" with a snort. "Hon, she shows literally everyone she talks to, she's worse than Nonna. Now, while I'm sure you people aren't the least bit tired because a six hour jungle adventure is like a trip to the park, I'll let you go. See you tomorrow." He took a breath and added, "And guys? Thanks. Again. She'll never forget all the birthday adventures with Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath."

"We love her, Danny," Steve said by way of explanation, as if any were needed. "See you tomorrow." After ending the call, he smiled at Catherine. "I know that look."

She shrugged. " _You_ don't look all that tired, Commander." She ran a finger over his jaw before nipping at his lips. "I have an idea how I can help with that."

He grinned. "Would that idea be mutually beneficial, Lieutenant?"

"Mmmhmm."

He lowered her to the mattress and sighed when her hands drifted over his shoulders and down his back to draw him closer.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

Fresh from their spa morning, Catherine and Grace arrived at Orchids Restaurant to see Steve's truck already in the lot, as he was waiting just inside the entrance.

"Hey, you waiting long?" Catherine asked as she stepped up and kissed him lightly.

"Just got here, how was the spa?" Steve returned Grace's hug.

"Great!" Grace displayed her fingers. "They had a new color. Wanna guess the name?" she teased.

" _Beautiful niece_?" Steve grinned, and she beamed.

"Aww thanks, but it's called _Birthday Cake,"_ she said of the pale pink hue. "So I _had_ to get it." As they moved toward the waiting area, Grace pointed to the doors off to their left. "I'm just going to run to the ladies room before we sit, okay?"

"I checked in, we should be seated soon. We'll be right there," Steve told her with a chin tilt as he and Catherine continued through the entrance to the waiting area. Once they were on a bench he leaned close to Catherine and whispered, "Did you get that scrubbing thing again?"

"Hmm, liked that, huh?" She wrinkled her nose in a grin.

His voice dropped lower. "You tasted like honey and coconut, what's not to like?"

"Sorry, not today, but I did buy some of the sugar scrub for home." She winked at his expression but before he could answer, Grace was back wearing a serious look.

"Hey, Uncle Steve?"

"What, sweetheart? Is something wrong?" His eyes swept the room.

"No, but I …" She gestured discreetly to a nearby table where two older men were being seated. "See those two men? They're Viet Nam veterans. I heard them tell the hostess they came all the way from Texas to see the Arizona Memorial. Both their dads were in World War Two."

"What a wonderful way for them to honor their fathers," Catherine said sincerely.

Grace nodded. "Do you think … I mean, we can go to the diner or back to your house for breakfast instead for my birthday… because I really want to buy them brunch to thank them for their service and their dads' but I only have enough with me for one of them…" She looked from Steve to Catherine and back. "If you guys treat the other one, it could be for my birthday and we can go to your house to eat."

Steve and Catherine looked at her, then each other before he gathered her up in a hug. "You are amazing. I'm so proud of you. Let's go tell the hostess right now their meals are on us."

"Thanks. They came a long way and it … I just really want to."

Catherine placed a kiss on Grace's cheek. "That's the most unselfish birthday request, ever. And we're not going home or to any diner, which is very sweet, but we're happy to buy them lunch."

"I'm paying for one though, promise?"

"Gracie, you don't have to …" Steve stopped and smiled. Her look said how much it meant to her. "Okay, how about this, you pay a third of their lunch check? Fair?"

Grace hesitated a second before she nodded. "Okay, fair. Thanks, both of you."

When they were led to their seats, she was all smiles. "Everything on the buffet looks great. I'm going to start with pancakes, what about you, Uncle Steve?"

"That sounds perfect." He closed the a la carte menu as the waitress appeared with coffee.

"Juice, anyone? I'll bring a carafe of orange juice, and if you're all getting the buffet," she filled their coffee cups as they nodded, "just help yourselves. Don't miss our legendary 'made to order, fresh fruit pancakes.' " She pointed to the table tent touting them.

"I'm totally trying mango pancakes," Grace said as they made their way to the buffet, where next to the omelette station a chef was making pancakes with each diner's choice of fruit. "I bet they're as good as Gabby's."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a tiny smile as he said, "Not as good as when we make pancakes _together_ , but they look great."

Catherine patted his bicep and smiled at the chef, saying, "Strawberries, please."

Not long after they sat down with their food, the two men approached their table.

"Excuse us, but the hostess said our check was paid and it was this young lady's idea," the taller of the two men said as Steve stood and offered his hand.

"Steve McGarrett. Yes, it was. This is my wife, Catherine and our niece, Grace. Grace overheard the reason for your visit and asked to buy your meals."

"I hope you don't mind. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard the hostess and I wanted to say thanks for your service, and for your dads'." She extended her hand, as did Catherine.

"Well, young lady, that's …" the second man's voice caught, and he cleared his throat. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Where're my manners? I'm Elliott Hays."

"And Beau McClure. Nice to meet y'all. You don't see many young people with such respect these days, and … well, it's been a great trip and this just put the icin' on the cake.

"We'll let you enjoy your breakfast. Thanks again."

"Thank you," Steve and Catherine said at once, and Grace added, "Enjoy the rest of your visit."

When the men returned to their own table, Steve smiled at Grace with a nod. "That means a lot, you know, that thanks."

"I'm really happy I heard them, then." She smiled at her aunt and uncle and with a nod, watched the men for a moment before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her pancakes.

Catherine reached for her purse as they were finishing up their first round of breakfast foods. Sliding a jewelry box towards Grace, she smiled. "This is for you."

"Ohh, _another_ present?"

"Another present. Something to keep, remember?" Catherine repeated what they'd told her last year when giving her the charm after their dolphin encounter.

Grace carefully peeled open the paper and opened the box to reveal a necklace with three stones. An amethyst nestled between two white topaz stones on a white gold chain. Her eyes grew as her lips formed a silent 'oh'. "It's ...it's soooo beautiful." Her voice was barely a whisper. "It matches my wedding earrings." She looked from one to the other.

"It does. Auntie Cath thought you should have the set." Steve grinned at his wife.

"Can you put it on for me?" Grace was beside Catherine's chair before the question was out. Moving her hair, she held one hand on the stones as Catherine fastened the clasp.

"It's perfect." She looked down at the necklace and wrapped her aunt in a hug before moving to hug Steve. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Steve was beaming at her happy expression.

"We're glad you like it." Catherine smiled at Grace's enthusiasm.

"I love it. Wait till I show Danno. And my mom. Oh and Nonna will _love_ that it matches my wedding earrings." She reached for her phone. "Let's take a picture." She smiled at a family eating to their right. "Would you take our picture, please?" She held out the phone to a girl about her age, who hopped up to comply.

When several shots were taken, Grace and Steve looked at each other and smiled. "What do you say? Omelettes next, Uncle Steve?" She motioned towards the buffet.

"I say omelettes next." He held out a fist and she bumped it. "We're right behind you, lead the way."

* * *

After brunch, when they reached Danny's to drop her off, Grace couldn't wait to show him her necklace. Even though she'd texted a photo, she practically bounced in place as he examined it with a smile. "That's beautiful. And please don't wear it swimming." He smiled.

"Never." Her hand rose to cover the stones as her face morphed into a grin. "It's a special occasions necklace!"

"Exactly." Danny nodded as he pointed at his friends. "You two…"

"It's her birthday," Steve stated, smirk firmly in place.

"I know it's her birthday, Steven. I cut the cord, remember?" He couldn't suppress a grin even as they bantered.

"Good. So you know fourteen is special and we didn't spoil her."

Grace and Catherine looked between the two and shared a hug. "We didn't, Danny. We always have fun, too. And the necklace is a keepsake." She chuckled. "Nonna would approve of a keepsake."

Danny's hands rose in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Remember that when she … God I can't even say it … starts to drive."

* * *

After more hugs and two rounds of goodbyes, Steve and Catherine were almost out the door when Grace said, "Hey, Uncle Steve?"

He turned to find she'd stepped close enough to hug him again and when she did, he kissed the top of her head. "What, Gracie?"

"Nothing, just I love you." She looked at Catherine and untangled one arm to hold it out until she was wrapped in the hug as well. "Both of you."

Catherine saw Steve's eyes soften as he cleared his throat.

"We love you, too, sweetheart. Always."

In the truck, Catherine smiled at his profile as Steve drove in thoughtful silence.

"It's gonna keep happening, you know." She placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

"What?" He smiled at her tone.

"She's gonna keep having birthdays."

"Fourteen." He shook his head. "That sounds so … almost grown up. She's _already_ _fourteen_."

"Fourteen is nowhere near almost grown up." Catherine's smile grew as they pulled into the driveway and he cut the engine. "Although …" her tone had turned teasing.

"Am I gonna hate this next part?" He turned to face her and grinned at the mischievous gleam in the brown eyes. "Yeah, I am. Tell me what you're thinking, Rollins. Quick, like ripping off a band-aid."

She laughed out loud and placed a kiss on his lips before gently patting his face. "Grace is not too many years younger that I was when we met."

Steve groaned, but his smile said how proud he was of who his niece was becoming. "You were _much_ older - that's ... that's _years_ away." His eyes crinkled with his smile and he stepped out of the truck as Catherine did the same. "Jeez, Cath," he slipped his arm around her as they walked toward the door, "she's _only_ fourteen."

 _End - thanks for reading._

* * *

 _Sammy, Ilna, and I would like to extend our deepest sympathies to the loved ones of the victims in Orlando. We know this isn't the first tragedy since we started posting, but words never seem to be enough to express our sorrow at the senseless acts of violence that continue to escalate in our country and around the world. We hope you'll join us in keeping the families and friends of those affected by these attacks in your thoughts and prayers._

 _Anyone wishing to donate can go to: our tumblr page for a link_

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
